Two Cracks in the Stone
by Lilbigbae
Summary: In an alternate universe; a weak Sith Empire, oppressive Hutts, and a corrupt Republic has given rise to fractures all across the e integrity that for so long held the hierarchies in place have been destroyed as a new alternative presents itself. Led by an unlikely pair trying to strike their place in the galaxy - And create their own destiny against the odds of the tide.
1. Chapter 1 - Stage Fright

Sitting in the back room, Ajax couldn't help but stim his leg; shaking it up and down as his knuckles turned white - Fingers crossed as his soft grey eyes lay on the metallic ground. Even in a place which would normally be soundproof; the constant banter of the masses outside the building was enough to send the publicly confident man into a spin of anxiety. Of course, he had been able to prepare for the situation - But the Hutt forces surrendered during his blitzkrieg far before he had a chance to even jot down notes.

As a smirk crossed his face; he found himself at odds with the logic of the situation - Surely he should be happy at the sweeping victory. Yet a baser part of him wished it lasted just a little longer - The selfish nature of such a thought scorned in the back of his mind. People were speaking before him of course, under the orders he gave any soldiers who proved exemplary were to talk about their experiences during the violent, somewhat disorganized coup.

Ajax never was one for propaganda; instructing them to dabble a little in nationalism and anti-Sith bial - Rather speaking in terms of their personal experience, and sacrifice needed to achieve victory. Although otherwise he bit his tongue at some of the personality cult that developed around the 'Force-Killer', after all there was little he could do.

Laying his cheek in his palm; he'd find himself thinking over how he got to this point. Things had spiraled so fast it had been a while since he'd done a reflection. Once a hitman working on the slime of Hutta; a turn of events saw him working with Imperial Forces to gather a datacron -Through which he met his partner through all the hell that followed. From his torture by her Darth, to the luck of his escape and betrayl she opted into. He now stood on the cusp of declaring a new nation among the stars; and yet all he could do was sit there in disbelief on where he was now.

"I still think they find the sabre on my hip concerning."

The voice was hardened, blunt, yet unmistakable in femininity. Likewise, the figure that entered his chambers stood rather tall - her dark red skin and ridged brow a telltale sign of her heritage. One to come this far, she practically made an enemy out of. Her tattoos harsh across exposed skin; most of which were acquired before the wars started - But others applied as a show of keeping history. Regardless, she cut a figure that screamed a champion of the Dark Side.

Shuffling over in her uncharacteristic dress - The steps were uneven; displeasure written across her lips as she snapped the two posh shoes across the room with a couple kicks - an audible sigh following as she approached Ajax; short, jet-black hair neatly groomed; yet even that combined with her valuable piercings which adorned her lips, nose and ears weren't enough to shed her natural character. The uncouth, rude, yet endearing Ichurtae that the reluctant leader had learned to respect.

"Well; it's not as if you can hide behind my back. Whether they like it or not; I've chosen a Sith as my second in command - And they'll have to learn to like it." Perking one eye open, he'd look her up and down, a smug flash of teeth following. "You look like a royal now, don't you? Stick up your ass and everything."

The response she gave was an immediate hiss, furrowing her brow in a display of annoyance. A look Ajax was all too accustomed to, and had learned to be rather amused by.

"It wasn't be who chose this outfit, it was that Twi'lek you keep around. If it were up to me, I'd stick to whatever is most comfortable." Moving her slender hands towards her face, she'd begin to undo a bit of the collar under her chin, allowing some air flow as she continued. "But if it's what it takes for me to look *presentable* as she put it, so be it." Making pause, she'd chose the moment to examine him as well, wiggling a finger in his general direction with an amount of malice.

"And why is it you insult my outfit when you look like a posh elitist raised with a golden spoon in his mouth?"

Glancing down at his own outfit, Ajax winced - Taking the point at his slick uniform; the Insignia of his plight displayed proudly on his left breast. A simple, symbolic eye - One that hung on the banners outside. Besides that though, she had a point - The outfit he had been presented with looking far too 'Officer-like', although at the very least the black drim looked slick enough. Even if the dark boots and gloves made him look a bit too stereotypically evil.

"You're right, the last thing I want to look like is another dictator. I guess I'll have to ask my wardrobe to select something a bit more modest next time." Glancing back up, he'd let out a slight chuckle, before swaying off the bench and too his feet, giving his back a modest stretch.

"You look cute in the dress, but I prefer the mean old Ichurtae personally. So wear whatever the hell you want next time."

In response, the Pureblood blinked - Before stepping towards him with a simple command. Meanwhile, ripping open the last collar hook; the motion of which would make it seem as though she wasn't far from directing her hand at him next. "Don't call me cute - And next time I'm wearing my combat outfit so I can fucking breathe."

While she was tall; Ajax stood well above the average height of humans on Nar Shadda - Which in a way he was thankful for, giving a stronger presence during public speaking. Still, she was able to look at him on neutral ground in that respect, only an inch shorter - And arguably twice as threatening.

This was common in their interactions; a strange chemistry formed between them, yet unbreakable over the year they'd known each other. It felt close to a decade though, considering how many times they saved the others ass; or shared personal moments on long flights ( or fleeing for their life. )

Of course, Ajax was used to her deflections of his attempts at flirtation. Yet still, in some stubborn way he found that withdrawn side to her rather enticing; and so he constantly tested the waters. Even if a wrong step could result in a sabre through the gut - Her pride bringing even the most highest raised of Sith to shame.

"Alright then; you look like shit." Narrowing his eyes as if in challenge; the Sith female would respond with a simple quirk to the side of her lip - Little victories when she'd break that cold exterior at his sometimes wince-worthy humor.

"And yet you continue to try and seduce me with your uninspired garbage."

"You know you love it."

"Do I now?"

Perhaps the exchange would have gone on far longer, but before long a stage hand knocked on the door; sliding open a security slot to speak to the occupants.

"My General; the people are waiting."

After it slid shut, the go-lucky look on Ajax's pale face slowly disappeared, replaced by one of uncertainty and visible stress. Glancing at Ichurtae, he'd then stride past the woman, he'd stand in front of the body-length mirror. Fixing any alignment issues with his colour, his hands were steady - Any imperfections on his scarred face becoming more and more obvious to him with the thought of being broadcast around the whole planet. His hair, usually messy and unkempt; was now slicked into a formal shortcut - which brought out its natural stark white hair a bit more clearly. He was a man of rare looks - the public often speculative on his racial origins, something the man was quite unsure of himself. Though considering the hair, perhaps some Echani ancestry wasn't off the table.

As he picked and and smoothed himself out, he found himself occasionally glancing behind him, the red-skinned lass simply standing there, arms folded behind her back as those violet eyes of hers stared holes into the back of his skull. Expecting her to let him wallow in self-judgment, Ajax would be surprised at the sudden cut-off.

"I think I put too much product in m-"

"You look handsome enough, quit worrying."

The comment, resulted in a quick glance behind him, an eyebrow raised at the compliment. Half expecting snark, he'd be surprised at her deadpan seriousness - And considering her usual bluntness, the statement became unusually flattering. Even in such a basic form. Although her attention seemed to be fleeting, soon turning her attention to the bothersome temporary ponytail, beginning to idly brush and release it to a point where it was a bit more free-flowing again. A quick shake allowing the black locks to hang just above her shoulders.

Glancing back towards the mirror, there'd be an awkward silence for a while, although before long Ajax would shift in the uncomfortable boots. Spying himself a little more carefully, he was at least glad that his more soft facial features at least provided him with enough consideration to be a 'pretty boy'; even if that didn't inspire much confidence as a leader. At the very least, his tall height and broad shoulders fit the uniform.

"Thanks."

With that, perhaps the jab of confidence was enough to tear himself away from the self judgment, and after looking her way one more time, slowly made his way to the door. Perhaps that's where the conversation would have left off, but before turning that handle - Ajax couldn't help but offer one more thing; glancing back towards Ichurtae one last time before the speech.

"And you don't look like shit."

With that, he'd open the door; the neon lights of the hallway filling his pupils. It was time to speak to the world, and with any luck - He wouldn't be shot in the process just yet.  
~~~~~

Chapter One Comment

This is my first piece of writing I'm putting out there in the big,wide world to be torn to shreds. Of course, I welcome criticism - And just hope some people out there enjoy this little idea that's been swimming in my head. It may seem as though I started halfway through a book; but it just seemed natural for me to start at this point; though I understand if some may be confused at certain details. Never fear, I'll do my best to explain certain tidbits through dialogue, or some cliche flashback. Regardless though,hope at least half a person had fun reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Doubts

Ever since those early days on Hutta, her position in the Galaxy had been challenged; and reconstructed many times. Once, she would have died for the glory of their immortal Emperor, devotion to the Sith Code being part of her very identity. A model Pureblood, one who's rage and lust for power fueled her family's pride. Yet now she wagered that her father would wish for her dead - A stain on their proud history. The thought still made the woman sick - But if her certainty on where she wanted to be at this point wasn't wholly there, she would have killed Ajax long ago.

Now; she had power - Perhaps at least that much fell in line with who she was supposed to be; yet unlike the grovellers she was accustomed to; those loyal to the cause of the Unchained viewed her as someone to be respected in a way that wouldn't cause them to shake. It was… A different feeling, one in which she doubted whether their love was for her and Ajax as the two generals; or whether she was viewed as untrustworthy, yet valuable asset to the symbolic mans cause. In any case, she doubted many would challenge her position openly; even if as a Sith that position came with its fair share of sidelong glances.

But, as in every morning; Ichurtae had to remind herself that this wasn't about power. That indoctrinated idea constantly whispering in the back of her head to desire ever more. But Ajax had convinced her that such desires were fleeting; and perhaps one could find more satisfaction knowing they left a universe in a better place when they were gone. He was good at flowering words - And despite his claims of not being a politician, she couldn't help but raise a brow at his speeches and the cheering of the crowds.

Again and again, Ajax would ask the Pureblood to stand beside him during the speeches; and she'd always refuse. Even if the brief raise in spirits from the crowd would make her feel important, the plain truth was she never was good at capturing their hearts - And unlike Ajax, a part of her felt as though her intentions were not as purist. Sure, she betrayed the Order - But it wasn't purely for a united vendetta against Force-Users. So much had led to where she was now, and with her being labeled a traitor to the Empire - It was a position she found herself finding hard to adjust to. And in many ways, she found herself envious at the righteousness Ajax oozed in his cause - And although she'd never admit it, grew jealous at his transparency in goals. Maybe it was just because he had a clearer understanding of who he was as a person?

Taking a breath, Ichurtae looked down at her ringed hands - The dainty digits long muddled by harsh inked shapes, and small - wicked dots of black that started from her knuckles, each one an old display of those she had killed with respect in the past. A morbid trophy collection which numbered in the dozens, and now almost completely blacked out the tips of her fingers. But ever since this began, she found herself counting less and less, and hadn't gotten a new blotch ever since sixth standard months ago. Though she couldn't figure out why she lost that passion.

Plopping herself down where Ajax sat, she buried her face in her hands, sharp fingernails jabbing into her flesh as her hair hung on either side. It was rare she showed stress; even to him; but today had been overwhelming. Still though, their brief conversation was at least enough to bring a mellow smile on her face, even if it was fleeting. She wished they had more time to talk; for him to make it seem so casual and comfortable. It was something he was good at - Probably why he was just about the only one she could put trust in any more.

It wasn't too long before she heard his first words - Even through the long halls they echoed so clearly. His speaking voice was enthralling, and methodical - Yet held a characteristic charisma which benefited a leader.

"Today, we achieved something that even the Empire as an entity has failed to do over the eons of interaction. We brought the Hutts to the floor, and with them abolished the tenants in which they thrived off the backs of the common folk. As we speak, slavery on a planet-wide scale is being effeciantly stomped out - And those free'd are being offered a drafting into the new formalized arm forces and munitions factories."

That was always one of the largest topics he rid on; a smart move for the lower 85% of the citizens whom had experience with the backwater practice. To which he of course received thunderous applause from the thousands gathered, and millions watching around the moon. It brought a smile to her face though - Imagining Ajax's annoyance as it droned on and on. When it quelled, the general continued.

"Today marks something which even a mere five months ago would be unfathomable. An establishment of an independent nation with severed ties to both the Hutts, Empire, and Republic. An alternative to the corruption, and hierarchy that systems all three of the factions. One which is built off of the will of the inhabitants, rather than a ruling elitist class.. Force sensitive or not."

It was good that Ajax often clarified the intent of the cause. While it was easy for extremists to assume that most of the hatred was directed at Jedi and Sith; Ajax himself carried an unbiased hatred for corrupt democracies, dictators, and force-sensitive ruling classes alike. And even though she herself would often be a target of distrust; at the very least his insistence to that fact would allow her to serve alongside him as an acknowledged member of the cause. As if her actions didn't already prove her loyalty to the cause… Even if it was more so directed at its leader. Although, on some level; Ichurtae wondered that if he came this far without her, how widespread the hate against force-sensitives be? And would he turn a blind eye to them?

She liked to think he was a man of principle, but she could have a big enough ego to consider that perhaps without her - A scapegoat would have developed on a much wider basis.

"Before we were a guerrilla group of rebels and terrorists; so the media would so often display us as. But we, the Unchained, know the righteousness of our cause. To seek a Galaxy full of all beings; who are strong, independent, and free! And now, we have properly established ourselves as a nation with ground to stand on; and while the Hutts and Sith watch; let it be known that from this day forth - We the Unchained formally establish the 'Independent Democratic Systems.' Hail to the people, and hail to a free Galaxy!"

At his closing statement, the applause and cheering was almost deafening - No doubt this would be one of many speeches; but this was a simple one meant to rile the masses to pacify the moon. It would be a busy few weeks, but with this - Hopefully some level of rest could be given to Ajax; his well being always an annoying interest that Ichurtae held. And, in some way, she worried he'd lose himself in the role… After all, power always had a tendency to corrupt.

She just hoped she had finally chosen the right person to believe in.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tender Hearts

As always, Ajax felt as though his words were perhaps not shaped up to their best form - Rushed even, maybe glossing over some important inspiring details. Yet the general had a habit of winging most of it, even if he'd sketched down some notes beforehand. Still though, at least the ones in the physical audience seemed to eat it up - High moral would be key in the following months. After all, a supply shortage was inevitable; even without the blockades which would soon be in place on the ex-gangster moon. If all went according to plan though, they would be able to have access to vital crops in their next target. A conquest that Ajax had only whispered to his companion in private. The very heart of the Hutt conglomerate; and the main body of Nar Shadda… Nal Hutta.

This plan would happen far sooner than he expected the Hutts would expect - With secret preparations for a swift invasion of the planet; using their moon as a jumping off point. Something Ichurtae often expressed was that such a plan could lead to two diresome situations… One being an overstretch of their limited resources, and the other risking a sustained war with the planet. It was a gamble, perhaps a foolhardy one; but it was something that AJax wagered they had to try, lest they lose a chance to strike while the iron was hot. Besides, if they waited too long, the moon itself would be the one under siege - And with the current state of affairs, famine would be a certainty.

In any case, while pacification of the smuggler's moon continued - The tall figure could at least afford a night of rest. Though he seriously doubted the level of shut-eye he'd get.

Exiting the stage to the sound of applause, Ajax made his way towards the hallway in which he emerged from; behind him his circle offering parting words of hope and order - And with any luck the following day would be relatively violence free. In any case, he was happy to finally be off that stage - The thought of close to a billion eyes on him at once being enough to make him feel queasy. Still though, he had grown hardened to public speaking; though considering he was the center of attention for the Rim, it felt somewhat overwhelming.

It was hard to shut his mind off afterwards, nearly missing the still open door of hid waiting room. Although the corner of his eye caught a familiar figure he'd thought would have returned to her room. Perhaps she didn't hear him initially, or maybe she was thinking about something - But it took a few seconds for the woman to realize his presence in the door frame. Quickly shooting up from her slouch - she'd raise her head from her hands only to stare blankly at the man. It didn't take long for him to notice something wasn't quite right, the corners of her eyes holding the barest tint of red. It would seem as though she was about to speak - But Ajax was quick to cut her off.

"What's wrong, Ichurtae?"

Normally, his conversations with her would be laden with sarcasm and light heartedness, even on serious issues - But his expression would be plain and questioning. Of course he carried worry; this show of weakness, no matter how small, was never something Ichurtae would share, even unintentionally. And whether it was to feed her connection to the Dark Side, or simply a stubborn part of her character - Ajax wasn't about to ignore something that was clearly getting to her.

Her response was painfully delayed, them staring at each other for a solid few , when her partially inked lips did part, it was to offer a simple - Slightly raspy deflection.

"Nothing, I'm simply tired."

"I'm not that stupid, don't insult me." His own statement left Ichurtae slightly wide eyed, though soon enough she collected herself and simply glanced down at the floor, not speaking another word. Regardless if she was in the mood to talk or not - Ajax doubted she'd ever be willing to share what was on her mind, so he'd begin stepping towards her. She didn't react at first, allowing him to sit down next to her on the small bench - Leaning onto his arms as he cast his steel-like eyes onto her hair-covered face. Although, considering her vibrant purple irises, her own eyes could be occasionally seen peaking up from the ground.

"This isn't about you seeming like a weaker person -This is about me making sure you're not going to breakdown in the near future because you have no outlet. Talk to me, quit shutting down."

Her words were biting, as if insulted - Although considering her usual presence in her voice, these came across as partially soft, almost defeated.

"I'm not shutting down, I'm… Confused."

Tilting her head up slightly, she'd put more sidelong glance in his direction, turning the topic back onto him.

"Why did you decide to bring me along? When I brought that holocron back, you were there to vouch for me because its condition was horrific. You could have just left - I would have gotten tortured, and we'd both be on track with our lives."

"Are you saying you wish none of this happened?"

Her stare now held something that Ajax had genuinely never seen before. A sign of hurt, almost shock - Maybe slight anger at her hiss.

"Don't be stupid, this is where I need to be. I just… Why did you stand up for me? Why did you risk your life time and time again during that week to get me to come with you?"

"Because I knew you would. You weren't like your master, you had kindness deep down there… Even if you were an absolute bitch at the time. But when I killed that bastard, it wasn't because I had no love for the Sith. It was because I saw what he was turning you into."

"Sith?"

"A tool. And I remember even after he had shocked you for over an hour - You still came at me with murder in your eyes. But you never did slice me open, did you?"

"... I should have, that's what I was raised to think. If I was smart, I would have stayed; taken his title… But I'm not. Because you convinced me there was more."

Now, there was a level of tenderness in the air, both the young adult facing each other fully, a mere inch between them as they talked. During which, Ajax couldn't help but admire her beauty - An exotic display of tattoos which trudged their way across half her exposed skin - Yet accenting that red beauty that she carried with pride, almost as though she were a poisonous flower. Those few piercings on her lips, nose, and left ear only adding to the special kind of allure.

"You're giving me too much credit. You were the one that decided to come, you decided not to kill me that day. And you decided to stick by my side through all this chaos. And for that I'm grateful."

Again, there was a pause, though this time it was shared in a moment of understanding between the two. When Ichurtae did speak, it was in a softer tone, one that seemed to be detached from the usual aggression and command she carried.

"I think then, that I feel a bit better."

With that, her soft smile rose; something which brought the faintest of a fluster to Ajax's pale skin. Something that Ichurtae was keen to notice, and act on - a single finger raising; and a sharp claw slowly dragging its way down the side of his face, leaving behind a thin white line. During which, she'd act a bit more sultry, lush lips parting just a tad as her eyes followed along the curve of the line. The softest of eyelash flutters revealing a look of troublesome glee, one that Ajax himself all too often gave to her. Although unlike him, her voice was like a sugar-dipped trap.

"... How cute."

Ichurtae flashed a sharp toothed grin, the comment left Ajax speechless for a moment as her black nail left his warm skin. Eventually though, he'd clear his throat, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall with a faint breath of defeat.

"Touche."

~~~~  
Chapter 3 Comment

Well, hopefully this chapter delivers what I intended on - Expanding on the state of the Unchained, as well as furthering Ichurtae and Ajax's strange relationship. I intend on having some action sometime soon, but my main focus of this story is character relations, and mental conflicts one must have in positions of power. Still though; hope some enjoyment is being had so far, I plan on updating semi-frequently. Feel free to leave any criticism, or suggestions thus far! You'll find I'm a very open person. Have a good one!


	4. Chapter 4 - Interruption to Simplicity

There was a lot to think about that night; yet for the life of her, Ichurtae found her mind in a total state of fuzz. Scattered, and difficult to focus on. Yet, if there was one consistency; it was a recurring image in her mind - Ajax's blushing face. Sure, she teased him about it - but it was oddly satisfying to bring around his attempts of courtship back at him, even if she herself was unsure of her own feelings. Sure, she considered him attractive physically; and ever since her worldview was challenged, the thoughts of her bloodline concerned her less and less. Still though, there was reluctance on her part - Never mind her doubts on how he truly felt about her. After all, she was a naturally doubtful and cynical person - Knowingly to a fault. Yet even with those she cared about, it always crawled in the back of her mind on their true intentions.

At least, that's how Ichurtae rationalized it in her head; sat cross legged in the middle of her room with ridged brow pinched in an expression of annoyance. The frustration at the very least fueled her meditations Surely it would be easy to find the source of her hang-ups, but she was doubtful it simply had to do with his attraction to the physical. Ajax was a smart man, and wouldn't risk her alliance simply for carnal pursuits.

Maybe… The problem was within herself? After all, he had already risked so much to bring her this far - In what way was she entitled to more than he'd given? Perhaps in some strange way, she felt undeserving… Yet those lapses in her judgment, such as those brief moments of mutual affection they shared - Showed that she wasn't quite strong enough to deter him completely.

And then there was the risk they both held with clouded judgment; certainly a romance would be thrilling, but with so much at stake - What could it possibly do to further their cause? She herself was the brawn of the operation; his hand, and as such carried less risk - Maybe even a boon. But what would it do to him? It was all too complicated to think about.

Now hovering a few inches off the ground, the Pureblood held the softest of Dark Side glow around her visage, eyes bolted shut as the quiet, dark room around her gave peace that her mind couldn't. Soon enough though, she'd gently lower to the ground - A few minutes passing before those intense eyes drifted open. In those moments, she hadn't quite noticed the devastation her meditations had caused; with anything not tied down toppled. Including a cabinet, spilling all her articles of clothing onto the floor. An annoyance to be sure,but rather than groan in frustration, the woman simply leaned back against the bed behind her; sheets now ripped and thrown across the room.

Staring at the wall for now, she'd slowly slide her knees up, crossing her arms over them as she slumped.

Before long, she slid the nearby remote towards her with a wave of the hand, raising it up to click open the display panel affixed to the corner of the room. Hoping that perhaps she'd capture some holo-show that could occupy her swimming mind. However, as was expected; all that was displayed was a still screen of an eye. Their symbol; with text below reading -

"All programs will resume tomorrow pending satellite retrieval. Please report any underground Hutt groups to authorities; or any suspicious activity related to anti-Unchained pacification. Thank you."

Ichurtae couldn't help but cringe at the display. It was obvious that Ajax didn't have a say in the specifics of the broadcast - He would have pointed out the blatant authoritarian like wording. Even though she wasn't exactly a novelist, she began to say out loud possible alternative titles - Most of them not totally serious.

"Attention all slaves without chains; we are you're new masters - Bring us nerf meat!"

"Hail to the new Emporer Ajax! He can't use the force, but he'll blow you up real good!"

"Hutt bad, Unchained good - Be bad to Hutt."

It was all incredibly stupid; no doubt he'd get a total kick out of her childness. Of course, even to him she'd dare not show that side of her. Although, she wagered it was for a more innocent reason, it would be fuel for him to tease her. Almost as though it were school-ground playmates. Still though, he'd cracked her shell so efficiently thus far - It'd probably only be a matter of time before he caught something like that.

Those thoughts were soothing for her; something to hold onto as if life were simple. Ichurtae spent so much energy repressing those thoughts and passions; brushing off any attraction in the past as a passing fancy. That no one was worth her time unless they proved their resolve and strength. Yet… Ajax was different. Sure, he was deadly, but he wasn't force-sensitive - Something which she was doubt from a young age to perceive as an inferior, never mind his questionable lineage as an alien. But now, that hardly even mattered - He was in her mind like a piece of sticky gum. This attraction wasn't so technical, as logical as she'd thought about in the past. It was stupid, overly complicated, and too emotion charged.

After all, her parents certainly never married for love - Both were respectable Sith, and each had to gain from the union. Perhaps if she'd stayed on Drommund Kaas and risen to the ranks of a Lord; she would have been in a similar situation. It was a situation that when she was young, she'd assume she'd have ended up in regardless. But now the thought made her sick.

Glancing towards the door a couple meters away, she'd stare at the soft glow emitting from the hallway. Softly Grasping and brushing her hanging silver ring which hung from her right earlobe. A stim which she'd often do during nights where sleep wholly escaped her. Were one to come in the room, her sitting on the floor in PJ's would seem almost comical - Considering her co-general status.

Glancing down at herself, she couldn't help but notice the lack of obstruction from her chest. Ichurtae had always considered herself an attractive woman - Body included. After all, she was tall, curvacious... Yet her chest was always a sore spot. Sure, the lackness made it easier to move around, and less to bind; but as was her mind occupied on the abstract ramifications of a relationship with Ajax, so to did another tick surface which she rarely paid much mind to… She was nearly flat as a washboard.

A knock luckily sent those thoughts spinning away. Ichurtae scrambling to her feet in a mad effort to look semi-presentable to whoever was on the other side. Looking around the room, it would become obvious there was no way she could tidy up in time - So she resolved for the ol' crack the door open just a tiny bit method.

Stepping towards the entrance, her hands brushed and pulled onto the metal latch, opening it just enough so that one eye could expose whoever interrupted her alone-time. Surprisingly enough, the blue skin on the other side was probably the worst case scenario.

"Miss Ichurtae?"

"What do you need Illia?"

"Well, I was told you didn't like the dress I had prepared, and was wanting to apologize for-"

"Wait."

The petite Twi'lek on the other side paused, blinking at Ichurtae's cut off. Clearly, she was in a position of respect, shown by the normally chatty alien shutting up almost immediately. Hands folded over one another as she patiently waited for her to finish.

"Let me get this straight; you wake me up past standard bedtime… To apologise for an outfit?"

A lie, of course; it had been nearly two hours since her first attempts at shut eye - Yet she was more awake than ever. But Illia didn't know that.

"O-oh I'm so sorry miss, it wasn't intentional - I just wanted to make it known that it would ne-"

Cracking the door open a little more, the Pureblood raised her finger to shush her. Narrowing her eyes, it was clear the commanding presence of the now messy-haired Sith made the poor ex-slave nervous. Even if the topic wasn't exactly life-or-death… Well maybe it was to the Twi'lek.

"Look, don't worry about it.I never was one for fashion, I'm sure it looked -fine.- It's just something I'm not used to."

Of course, the response was immediate, the woman being far too chatty and quick to comment for Ichurtae's liking. But it was slightly endearing the more time went on.

"Ah! I see, then something more modest next time, yes?"

Pressing the tips of her fingers together, she'd peer up at Ichurtae with a look of wonder, as if winning a minor victory.

"...Sure." Bringing a hand up, she'd rub the side of her head, ruffling some hair in the process as he closed one eye; and opening her mouth to simulate a yawn.

"Anyways, I best get-"

"Oh! This is for you! According to mister, it might make you a little mad."

A paper was practically shoved in her face, an old styled sealed envelope. It was clear by then something else had brought her to Ichurtae's door. Soon snatching away the message, she'd peer to either side of the hallway, noticing not another living soul, before stowing it behind her back. With that, she'd step back from the door, speaking with some level of haste.

"Business is done then? Okay then!"

With that, she'd shut the door rudely; and though that's probably how the conversation would have ended anyway; it was clear that something important had come up. After all, there was only one person Ajax trusted to be discreet… The most talkative Twi'lek this side of the galaxy.

Bringing the envelope up to eye level, the paper was sealed with a plain stamp - The back similarly holding no indication. Plopping down onto her far-too-soft bed, her sharp nails would make quick work opening up the seal - And as she pulled out the message within she'd widen her eyes in surprise, before a hand trembled in rage, threatening to burn up the very paper she was reading. The seal on top was from her family, one she'd soon literally spit on during the reading.

*Daughter, we hope this letter finds you well. You'll find we still prefer to use more classical means of messaging - As if provides a more personal basis… With that in mind; we'd like to express our disdain. You, who was supposed to carry our names to the ranks of a Darth have not only brought shame and dishonor to our people, but have also made our own allies falter in loyalty.

I can't say I blame them, after all, what could we expect from a failure such as yourself? Someone with no respect for what makes our people strong, to run off with a alien weakling with dreams of grandeur. Tell me daughter, what was it that caused you to throw away everything we worked so hard for you to achieve? Was it because he seduced you? Offered you riches? Maybe you simply hated us so much that you wanted nothing more than for us to suffer because of your stupidity?

As of now, I consider you a forever stain upon the very notion of Sith - And will make sure that if you are ever captured, it will be me who cuts your head off. Your little utopia experiment will fail, and our family will know revenge within the near future. Count on it.

Your loving mother… Do write back*

It wasn't shocking, they'd made their complete disown known to the public long ago. But… To hear straight from her mother? It caused a surge of emotions that deemed too far to contain; a pure, unconstrained rage that manifested in a scream. One that would amplify with pure energy - Causing every bit of the room to go crashing against the wall; and the windows to shatter to her left. Ripping up the paper all the while, she'd crash to her knees, fingers digging into her skull as her scream turned into a yell. Walls around her began to shake, with some of the paneling threatening to rip off completely. No doubt this would draw security from all over, but before any unfamiliar visitors could gasp at her destruction, a blackness hit her last thing she'd see being a flinging open door; and a familiar pair of blue legs rushing to her side as she collapsed. Only being allowed to rest as her mind fried from the overload, allowing a peace as she passed into deep slumber. Only one vision came to mind a split second beforehand though… A familiar, mocking face. One that mirrored her own uncannily, yet with more age and cruelty. And a sneer that made her feel like a bug to be squished.


End file.
